Jeremy Johnson
Jeremy Johnson (Mitchel Musso) is the love interest of Candace Flynn and brother of Suzy Johnson. Whenever activities are going on in the Flynn-Fletcher Household, he goes to visit just to enjoy the activity. In an interview with Mitchel Musso, he revealed that Jeremy returns Candace's feelings for him. Also, Candace is angry about her brothers at one time, but when Jeremy comes for a visit, Candace's feelings seem to soothe. His catchphrase is "Hello, Candace", in which she responds: "Hi, Jeremy.", and "Uh...Candace?" He works part-time at the Slushy Dog, which Candace frequents for just that reason. Episodes Seen Lawn Gnome Beach Of Terror This the first episode in which he is a major character. Candace's crush on him is expressed greatly during this episode and she got very close to him, but the Beach got destroyed too soon. S'winter Candace thinks he is going out with another girl, but it turns out to be a male exchange student. One Good Scare Ought to do it Candace calls the Johnson household, wanting to speak to her mom, but speaks to Jeremy instead. Candace then goes to his house, before she gets scared away by Suzy Johnson. Jeremy also makes a small appearance at the end of this episode, when Candace fake hiccups and Jeremy then falls for it, taking her back to his house. Unfair Science Fair Phineas and Ferb get Busted Toy to the World He is only seen working at Mr Slushy Dawg, which is across from where Candace is working, the Har D Har toy store. In the credits, he sees Candace in her Brick costume, and yells out "Hey Candace! The things they make us wear. At least you don't have a weener on your head!" as he puts on his weener hat. The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein Appears as Jeremiah The Fast and the Phineas He sees Candace yelling at Phineas and mistakes her for a racing fan. The Best Lazy Day Ever He is playing in his band, Jeremy and the Incidentals. Raging Bully He's once again seen working at Mr. Slushy Dawg. At one point he is seen balancing a ton of food on his arms, one leg and even his head. When Candace wants to take a picture of him, she realizes her picture memory is almost full, and walks away. It is then revealed that he was only faking when he puts down his arms and legs and shows the food is somehow connected to him. He was just doing this to impress Candace. Out to Launch Only appears at the end when Candace asks him to the dance (could somebody please put in the name of the dance? thank you!) Journey to the Center of Candace He goes on the date with Candace while Phineas and Ferb are floating through her digestive tract. Jerk De Soleil It's About Time! Hail Doofania! Got Game? Flop Starz Does This Duckbill Make me Look Fat Comet Kermillian Crack That whip Candace Loses Her Head Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. Articles under Construction